Sentiments révélés
by numb22z
Summary: slash. mcbeckett? mcshepp? seul l'auteur le décidera ! Elle en a le pouvoir, elle le sait et compte bien s'en servir
1. prise de conscience

Ma première fic sur la petite citée au combien mouvementée d'Atlantis. J'ai déjà écrit quelques slashs sg1 (jack/daniel) pour ceux que ça intéresse mais c'est une grande première pour moi ici.

Slasheuse compulsive ( c'est ma drogue, mon oxygène !), lire toutes les fics sur le couple mcbeckett ou mcshepp (selon mon humeur), est un réel bonheur. Et ça donne envie d'écrire ! J'avais déjà fait un essai en décembre dernier, mais ça avait pas aboutit, juste quelques paragraphes par-ci par-là. Et ce soir, ça m'est venu tout seul. J'ai rien eu besoin de faire pour me forcer, j'en suis ravie.

J'espère que ça vous plaira… Faites gaffe les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Ah mddr, je lance déjà mon fil conducteur !

Je l'ai écrite parce que ce soir le net ne fonctionne pas, c'est bien la seule fois ou je pourrais dire, merci pour cette panne.

Je pourrais encore parler pendant des heures lol mais je vais arrêter, vous êtes là pour lire ma fic, pas pour m'entendre blablater pendant des heures….

Juste un dernier mot pour vous dire merci. Merci les filles (VLU, Alhenorr, Rieval,…) pour vos fics qui m'ont tant fait plaisir à lire, et même plus

A vous de faire marcher vos petits neuyeux maintenant…dd

°°°O°°°

Il était en ce moment même en train d'admirer son doux regard à l'extrémité du couloir. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'observait, et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Le regarder parler avec les autres, sentir le chaleureux son de sa voix résonner au loin, l'entendre murmurer de son doux accent si particulier.

°°°O°°°

Lors des briefings, il ne lui coupait jamais la parole. Il était attentif à tout ce qu'il disait, il souriait bêtement et se demandait si les autres l'avaient remarqué. Entendre l'essence même de sa preuve de vie sur Atlantis, son souffle. Une respiration qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir à maintes reprises écouter pendant les missions. Il restait en retrait à chaque fois, pour ne jamais perdre une seule seconde de vue l'homme qu'il appréciait tant. Apprécier ? non c'était bien plus que ça, il ne saurait le décrire avec précision. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sentiment. Comme il le disait si bien avant : 'ça c'était pour les autres'. Mais en aucun cas pour lui. Un homme si inhumain. Une erreur de la nature. Un spécimen fait pour aider les autres à vivre, pas pour en profiter.

°°°O°°°

Mais ses derniers temps, quelque chose avait changé. Une seule lueur dans son visage, quelques jours auparavant. L'espace d'une seule seconde. La seconde de trop. Et tout, oui tout c'était chamboulé dans sa tête. Sa vie lui défila devant ses yeux en quelques secondes. Le bilan fut médiocre, c'était bien le mot. Tour comme sa vie. En faire un résumé : boulot, boulot, boulot. Mais diable que lui était-il donc arrivé dans la vie pour avoir à subir cela. Non que son travail était déplaisant, au contraire. Il s'était épanoui au niveau intellectuel, il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté là. Ses recherches lui prenait pas mal de temps à vrai dire. Plutôt tout son temps. Alors quelle place accordée à sa vie, si au moins il avait pris conscience de ce mot plus tôt : la vie. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une simple définition dans un dictionnaire comme stéthoscope ou thermomètre.

°°°O°°°

Mais à cet instant, il pouvait la vivre, cette sensation d'exister. Sentir son cœur tambouriner sous son torse. L'écho résonnait jusque dans sa tête qui ne fut plus seulement focalisée sur son ancienne et unique occupation. Comme si un afflux de sang venait frapper à la porte de son cerveau. Une sensation qu'il aimait même si d'autres aurait éprouvé un mal de tête insurmontable.

Quelques gouttes perlaient sur ses mains moites. De la sueur ? Plutôt de l'excitation. Et de l'inquiétude aussi.

Comment pouvait-il aimer pour la première fois et que en plus ce soit un homme. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre émotion, affection pour le sexe opposé (1), alors pour un homme. Il se trouvait déjà spécial mais alors là ça dépassait son entendement.

Enfin, il se disait que le monde était étrange. Habituellement tout doit trouver une explication logique pour un homme de science. Mai là, un scientifique qui ne cherche pas à démontrer ou démonter une théorie. Il l'acceptait, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Juste que aujourd'hui, il avait pris conscience d'un fait important qui allait changer sa vie future. Il en était sûr. Personne ne le contredira.

TBC.

Désolé le premier chapitre est assez court, il faut un peu de temps pour s'y mettre mais je vous promet une suite plus longue et plus croustillante…

Les reviews sont acceptées avec grand plaisir !

(1) quoi ? Samantha Carter… Connais pas lol. C'est ma réalité d'Atlantis, je fais ce que je veux… nah !


	2. torture intérieure

Il passa devant le poste d'infirmerie. Faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il était là en train d'ausculter une femme.

Rodney avait remarqué la délicatesse par laquelle Carson prenait soin de ses patients. Il était un inconditionnel du travail bien fait sans le bâcler. Et c'était pour lui bien plus qu'un travail.

L'âme même de la citée reposait entre ses mains.

Rodney les fixaient depuis un petit moment, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté planté devant l'infirmerie et il l'avait remarqué. Oui, Carson l'observait depuis seulement quelques instants. Quand Rodney repris conscience de la réalité, il pouvait voir que le médecin arborait une tête surprise, l'air interrogateur.

Rodney, l'air honteux, devint rouge pivoine. Et ne mis que quelques secondes pour cogiter et se dire qu'il devait absolument s'en aller d'ici avant que Carson ne vienne à sa rencontre.

Il fit demi tour en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et partit en cours. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Carson n'eut pas le temps de prononcé le non du scientifique que celui-ci devait déjà être allé se réfugier à l'autre bout de la citée. La peur lui avait noué l'estomac.

°°°O°°°

Il sortit d'un téléporteur et se retrouva dans un endroit apparemment inexploré de la citée. Grande comme elle l'était, c'était facile de trouver un coin pour rester seul. Un endroit où réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin surtout à une chose en particulier ce soir là.

Il s'assit près d'une console, dont il ne savait pas à quoi elle pouvait servir, et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Si tant soi peut que ça puisse être une incroyable découverte pour la citée et ses occupants.

Il ramena ses genoux au niveau de son torse et les encercla de ses bras. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il chercha à faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais c'était impossible. Comment ne plus y penser ?

A chaque retour de mission, ils devaient tous passer par l'infirmerie pour une vérification de routine. Un moment palpitant pour lui en tout cas. Il les appréhendait toujours, de peur de commettre une erreur, un geste déplacé sans en faire exprès. Parfois et surtout dans ces cas là, on n'est plus maître de ses actes pendant ne serait-ce que un infime moment.

°°°O°°°

Et Carson était son meilleur ami, et c'était là le hic. Cela impliquait de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Aussi bien le matin pour dire bonjour amicalement que le midi au mess.

Le repas, d'avant-hier midi lui revient en tête, il avait failli commettre une boulette.

Une partie de l'équipe était là enfin surtout les hommes. Sheppard, Carson et lui bien évidemment. John avait entamé la conversation en parlant des femmes. Un repas ennuyeux se profilait à l'horizon pour Rodney, il l'avait pressenti. Et il avait eu tort. Sheppard taquina Rodney sur la question. Il devint tout rouge, un mélange d'agacement, de timidité et de trouille…

Mais Sheppard insista, et McKay ne pu s'empêcher de sortir sous l'effet de la colère qui semblait monter en lui : ' De toute façon ça ne m'intéresses pas, moi je pré…'

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire, il s'arrêta net dans sa réponse et préféra partir de la table du mess le plus vite possible. Rodney n'avait même pas osé regarder la réaction de Carson, il était déjà bien trop honteux de son comportement pour ça. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prend son plateau. Carson et John se demandaient l'air étonné ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Rodney avait su à ce moment là qu'il ne pourrait pas garder son secret à tout jamais. Ils avait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devrait parler. Dire ce qu'il avait à dire à qui il devait le dire.

°°°O°°°

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il restait là assis, le regard dans le vide. De la nostalgie ? non, sûrement un manque de confiance en lui plutôt. Il cherchait un moyen délicat et subtil pour dévoiler son secret à qui devait l'entendre.

Des idées lui virent en tête mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de pouvoir les appliquer. Il était bien trop timide pour cela. Une défaut dans nombre de cas mais aussi une qualité. Il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre à rêver d'un idéal pareil car c'était bien une utopie à ses yeux.

Des yeux qui commençaient à devenir rouge, irrités. Des yeux qui pleuraient ce que pouvait ressentir son possesseur. De la douleur, de la frustration, un manque d'humanité dans sa vie…

°°°O°°°

Avec le temps, il s'assoupit de fatigue. Il fut réveillé par un bruit qui le mit en alerte. C'était le bruit du téléporteur.

Il releva la tête et aperçu Carson. Il fut surpris et honteux. Ses yeux devaient encore être rougeâtre et son visage très moribond. Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour la cacher entre ses bras.

Carson lui dit gentiment : 'Je t'ai cherché partout. Devant l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air en forme. J'ai cru que tu voulais venir me parler. Je suis désolé si je n'étais pas disponible mais maintenant c'est bon, je peux t'écouter. Et tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

Rodney releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux essayant d'entrapercevoir Carson, il ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard. C'était bien la chose qui en ce moment même ne devait pas arriver, pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais Carson s'approcha de Rodney qui sentait sa présence se rapprocher de lui.

Carson releva le menton de Rodney à l'aide de sa main. Si douce au toucher, Rodney ne l'avait encore jamais autant ressenti. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait jamais trop eu l'occasion. Et se retrouvant le regard plongé dans celui de son 'ami', un regard océanique, les larmes se remirent à couler…


	3. dévoiler

Euhhhh d'abord merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Voilà ENFIN la suite, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration hier soir à 23h pensant que je devais réviser pour mon devoir d'éco, j'ai eu autre chose de mieux à faire...lol

Parce que pour dire la vérité, je patinais un peu dans l'écriture au début de ce chapitre mais voilà problème réglé.

Et comme toujours bonne lecture…

Flash-forward : Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son ami. Ami pour toujours, ami intime. Un parfum de tranquillité et de sérénité embaumait la pièce.

°°°O°°°

Carson sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à son ami. Il releva la tête et lui exprima un sourire, un poil forcé pour paraître moins triste, en guise de remerciements. Rodney porta le bout de chiffon à ses yeux, les frottant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche.

Ce geste si simple, fait si maladroitement par Rodney fit sourire Carson. En ce moment même, il ressemblait à un petit enfant auquel on aurait volé ses billes lors d'une récréation. Cette attitude de la part de Rodney montrait bien qu'il pouvait être si humain quand il le voulait ou plutôt ne le faisait pas exprès.

Une fois les larmes séchées, il leva les yeux vers Carson pour le remercier avec un simple regard. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il le sentait intérieurement. Sa gorge commençait à se nouer. Ses mains devenaient 'mouateuses'.

Il savait qu'il devait à tout prix lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui sinon sa vie deviendrait invivable. Un cauchemar grandissant au fur et à mesure du temps. Il ne pourrait plus penser à autre chose. A part ça.

°°°O°°°

Rodney le regarda intensément dans les yeux pour lui permettre de bien comprendre toute la douleur qui bouillonnait en lui. Il pensait que cela lui permettrait de l'affaiblir voir l'anéantir. Car ça lui arrachait le cœur que d'y penser.

Carson était assez réceptif à la 'communication' de Rodney. Il lui tendit sa main, frôla sa joue. Rodney tira un sourire non sans efforts quand même.

Le contact de sa peau si désespérément douce sur la sienne lui redonna un instant d'espoir. Il décida de prendre l'autre main de Carson et de la glisser entre ses doigts pour juste sentir sa chaleur se dégager de son corps. Il avait besoin de ressentir une présence. Sa présence.

°°°O°°°

Timidement, il déposa le creux de sa main tremblante sur le menton un poil piquant de Carson. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux depuis un petit moment, lorsqu'il avait ressenti lui-même la douleur que pouvait intérioriser Rodney au vue de son comportement, se laissa tendrement caresser le visage par Rodney.

Au début, il était un peu surpris mais avait compris que si il 'rejetait' son ami dans un moment pareil, il sera très dur d'en ramasser les morceaux après. Maintenant il trouvait même cette situation tout à fait naturelle.

°°°O°°°

La suite survint non sans étonnement particulier de la part des deux protagonistes. Carson se rapprocha même des lèvres de Rodney qui avait tout de même un petit air surpris. Carson pensait à cet instant au jus d'un citron que l'on extrayait goût par goût pour en garder le maximum de saveur et pour faire durer le plaisir.

Tout dans la tête de Rodney recommençait à se chambouler depuis la fois où il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers son ami.

La chaleur des deux souffles s'entremêla tel leurs deux bouches étaient si proche l'une de l'autre. On pouvait entendre deux battements de cœur se chevaucher ardemment, perdant leur rythme si calme habituellement.

Les yeux toujours fixement dirigés les uns dans ceux de l'autre, Carson pencha sa tête légèrement vers la gauche et… Et on entendait le 'pinsonnement' des deux lèvres s'effleurer puis se goûter.

C'était un baiser au combien unique mais à la fois ordinaire. Unique pour son atmosphère l'entourant mais ordinaire car il semblait si simple à donner, si câlin, si naturel. Comme si il devait se produire forcément à un moment ou à un autre et que ses deux propriétaires en avaient terriblement envie.

Carson tenait maintenant la tête de Rodney entre ses mains lui effleurant innocemment mais avec délicatesse et sensualité les cheveux. Rodney était toujours concentré sur leur échange buccal. Il n'en finissait plus de s'imprégner du goût des lèvres de Carson. Si pulpeuse comme la chair juteuse d'une belle orange fraîchement récoltée au petit matin dans le sud de la France. Le jeu incessant de leurs deux langues jouait tel le chat et la souris.

Un baiser ordinaire mais inoubliable. Qui ne voulait apparemment ne jamais se conclure.

_/McKay //_

Surpris, il mordit la lèvre de Carson qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Celui-ci exprimait un regard un peu énervé. Rodney mit sa main sur la bouche de Carson pour lui caresser la plaie délicatement et s'amusait avec son doigt sur les lèvres de l'écossais.

_/McKay, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on vous cherche partout, vous vous êtes noyé dans votre bain ou quoi/_

_/J'arrive, j'arrive c'est bon. Alors maintenant admettez une bonne fois pour toute que je suis indispensable à la survie de cette cité./_

Rodney continuait son petit jeu avec le rebord des lèvres de Carson. Ça le faisait sourire, mordiller de plaisir. On aurait dit un enfant recevant sa première pièce de la part de la petite souris.

_/…Bon ramenez vite vos petites fesses. Elizabeth commence à s'impatienter./_

_/Dans cinq minutes je serais là. C'est d'accord./_

°°°O°°°

Il coupa sa radio et regarda Carson l'air tristounet. Il lui fit un sourire lui disant que ce ne sera pas leur échange de ce genre.

Rodney se leva, réprima un grincement de dents montrant son mécontentement dû au fait qu'il devait abréger son instant d'intimité avec Carson.

Il en profita quand même pour lui asséner un léger baiser d'adieu momentané se disant bien que leur 'conversation buccale' reprendrait bientôt pour son plus grand plaisir.

TBC 

Ps : le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture, je l'ai commencer à 17h quand j'avais fini en avance mon devoir d'éco… A lala éco chéri d'amour quel bonheur !


	4. déclic

Il était écrit pour vous depuis le 18 avril, date à laquelle Internet n'a pas voulu marché. Vous pouvez faire comme moi, là je regarde le modem et grrrrrr …. Saleté de technologie du 21ème siècle…..

Bonne Lecture

°°°O°°°

Rodney avait passé la journée à assister à une multitude de briefing interminables. Plus longs les uns que les autres. Il avait juste eu un moment de plaisir, lorsque Carson était venu expliquer une de ses découvertes médicales qui avait eu l'air de passionner Rodney. Enfin, était-ce la découverte elle-même qui lui avait fait passer un si agréable moment !

Carson n'avait pas osé trop le regarder de peur de devenir rouge écrevisse (1) et de commencer à bafouiller, ce serait la honte pour lui. Comme la fois où…je vous ai pas raconté….dommage (2)

D'ailleurs après l'intervention du médecin écossais, Rodney n'aurait pas su dire un seul mot de ce qui s'était passé en salle de réunion. Sa présence physique était indéniable mais niveau attention on aurait dit un chat auquel on aurait essayé d'inculquer les bonnes manières pour être propre alors qu'il avait une succulente pâté au saumon et petits légumes marinés devant ses babines.

Bref, à la fin de cette journée qui avait été pour lui sûrement la plus longue et soporifique de toute sa vie, il était heureux d'aller manger au mess de la cité. Enfin, pas que manger…

°°°O°°°

Arrivé dans l'immense réfectoire, il chercha du regard Un visage familier. Il mit un certain temps à le trouver, il était en compagnie de John (3).

Il s'approcha de la table de ses deux amis et leur demanda poliment si il pouvait se joindre à eux. Carson acquiesça d'un sourire gêné un oui face à un John observateur.

Durant le repas, l'atmosphère semblait assez pesante, Carson et Rodney s'abstenait de se parler pour éviter un quelconque dérapage, John s'en serait vivement frotte les mains de savoir une pareille nouvelle.

Juste l'échange de quelques coups de pieds sous la table entre les deux hommes, dont John eu droit par inadvertance de la part de la maladresse de Rodney. John prit un malin plaisir à grimacer de souffrance à chaque coup. Rodney exprimait quand à lui, des sourires gênés. John trouvait cela assez troublant après plusieurs maladresses des son ami.

Carson, lui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il restait muet, mangeant continuellement avec quelques regards de temps à autre en direction de son ami, enfin bien plus que ça. Mais le terme petit ami n'était à ce stade là pas encore de rigueur.

John prenait des airs pincés (4) maintenant à chaque fois que Rodney le regardait. Il en devenait immédiatement tout confus et reposait son regard sur l'écossais, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

Quel méli-mélo ce repas, jamais il n'avait été aussi aphone. John avait bien essayé à quelques reprises de lancer la conversation mais peine perdue, ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir y participer. John mit donc fin au dîner promptement.

°°°O°°°

Rodney l'observa sortir du mess à vive allure. Il pouvait maintenant passer un agréable moment en la compagnie de Carson et bien sûr de tout les autres membres de la cité autour d'eux.

L'atmosphère devint beaucoup plus détendue, plus joviale. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un coin du réfectoire, à l'abri du passage du milieu du self où le bruit et les mouvements de populations étaient très fréquent. Rodney s'était permit de tendre sa main à Carson entre leurs deux plateaux. Il était tout sourire, et Carson aussi. Heureusement que personne non personne ne les voyaient.

Ils avaient commencé à parler de chose ça et là, rien de très précis mais visiblement rien que le fait de communiquer les rendaient heureux. A voir la bleuté des yeux de Carson, on se demandait presque si leurs degrés de colorisation avait une corrélation avec son bonheur intérieur grandissant.(5)

Ils étaient restés à leur table alors même que le mess se vidait petit à petit, bientôt il ne resterait plus que eux. Ils décidèrent de s'en aller, Rodney avait glissé sa main dans la poche de la veste de Carson tout en tenant son plateau agilement. Ils quittèrent le self et partirent en direction de l'infirmerie où sûrement de nouveaux malades

devaient attendre le médecin. Avec chance, à leurs arrivées personne n'était là à attendre, on aurait dit que la cité s'était vidée car tout au long de leur chemin ils n'avaient croisé personne.

°°°O°°°

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'infirmerie, Carson ferma tranquillement la porte à clé et plaqua Rodney contre celle-ci. Il l'embrassa instantanément, on aurait dit qu'il était en manque et puis Rodney ne s'était pas fait prier il faut bien le dire.

Leurs regards se fixaient tout en s'embrassant, ils avaient à vrai dire tout les deux les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Ils ne sauraient le dire, peut-être un moment d'émotion, de la joie que l'on ne sait comment exprimer.

Rodney tenait fermement la veste de Carson entre ses doigts. Avec la force qu'il y mettait, il aurait pu la lui arracher si il le voulait vraiment.

Leurs langues se chevauchaient avec amplitude et les lèvres de Rodney était en train de s'imprégner d'une douce odeur de printemps.

Il commença à lui frôler la nuque de sa main dont Carson pouvait ressentir un effet de chaleur imprégné sa peau. Ses doigts, d'une extrême douceur, lui faisait penser à la peau d'une pêche veloutée.

Petit moment d'hésitation de la part de Carson qui commença frêlement à baisser la fermeture éclair de la veste moulante (6) de Rodney…

TBC 

Petit clin d'œil à une auteur de fic dont j'adore ses fics bien sûr

Franck Dubosc me hante, je connais son premier spectacle par cœur, c'est normal que quelquefois il me sorte comme ça sans que j'y fasse gaffe.

Plus rapide que l'éclair euh que Rodney, bah qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il fait le soir, de l'endurance pardi…

Très difficile à décrire, c'est un peu quand il fait ses yeux doux légèrement refermés, vos voyez ce que je veux dire j'espère. Moi ce regard me fait fondre ! Et pourtant je ne suis pas une accro de sheppi (juste de ça et de ses oreilles !)

Je la trouve pathétique cette phrase mais je la garde, j'arrive pas à le dire mieux

Ah ses ptites vestes là, vous savez les bleu clair de Rodney, blanche de Carson et les plus belles sont celles bleu foncé de la saison 2… C'est ces dernières qu'ils portent hummmmmmm

Prochain chapitre, petite coupure dans le passage à l'acte (lool)…

Je pratique la lecturetorture, un concept qui a de l'avenir, surtout pour les fans sadiques de stargate. Je pratique la lecturetorture et j'en suis fière.

ps : le titre de ce chapitre annonce la situation de départ du suivant ;)

re-ps : chapitre 5,6 et 7 déjà écrits, le 8 est en cours mais je vous laisse mariner un peu sinon c'est pas marrant, re re lecturetorture… mouahah !


	5. lui

Je suis sympa je mets la suite, je peux pas attendre, j'ai envie d'avoir votre avis

Bonne lecture

° O °

Il s'était réfugié dans ses quartiers, assis sur son lit, les jambes allongées. Une petite odeur de brise fraîche flottait dans la pièce, il semblait ailleurs, perdu au milieu de nul part. C'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Il tenait dans la paume de sa main un livre. Auquel il n'avait pas l'air de prêter beaucoup d'importance. Quelque chose le préoccupait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé auparavant mais maintenant c'était différent. Cette chose le troublait. Il était songeur, se posait des tas de questions.

°°°O°°°

Petite canaille devenue attendrie par sa présence. Il ne saurait jamais comment le remercier, faudrait-il d'abord qu'il lui dise. Mais comment ! Là était le problème. Enfin il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment il pensait plutôt à lui en particulier, rien qu'à lui.

Malin, agaçant la plupart du temps, toujours enthousiaste pour ce qu'il entreprend, il est le paradoxe même de la personne à laquelle on aurait envie de s'attacher. C'est ce qui faisait sa force, la sienne et pas celle d'un autre. Il était unique, c'était lui et personne d'autre.

°°°O°°°

Facette d'ange, grand farceur, homme de confiance, il avait tout pour s'épanouir dans la vie. Il ne lui manquait à première vue qu'une seule chose. Il avait bien fait des conquêtes sur des planètes visitées devenues leurs alliées mais rien de très concret. Pourtant ce n'est pas le choix qui manquait, il avait simplement pas eu l'envie de tourner le regard vers l'évidence.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. La vie est si bizarre, la seule chose à laquelle on ne s'attend pas, c'est celle-là qui se produit. Il se remémorait tout les petits moments qui lui avait paru naturels sur le moment mais avec sa vision des choses aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé un autre sens à certaines paroles, certains regards.

Il se demandait aussi si il ne s'inventait pas des choses où n'envenimait-il pas trop la réalité pour y croire encore plus.

Après ces quelques pensées, il était devenu rouge. Il était seul dans sa chambre mais il se sentait quand même gêné.

Il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les couloirs de la citée pour se rafraîchir les idées, et peut-être le croiser…

°°°O°°°

Il divaguait dans les couloirs en direction du laboratoire de Rodney, il pensait peut-être l'apercevoir là-bas, il en était même quasiment certain. Mais juste le voir, pas lui parler. Et surtout ne pas être vu. Petit voyeur.

Après être passé par la salle de la stargate et la salle des commandes, il monta un escalier et se dirigea vers le labo de Rodney, il semblait n'y avoir aucun bruit qui s'en échappait et aucune luminosité aussi. John trouvait cela curieux. D'habitude c'était le dernier à se coucher surtout après un aussi copieux repas que celui de ce soir, énergie et vitalité rechargées au maximum.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, elle n'était pas fermée à clé, _quelle tête en l'air ce Rodney, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes_, se dit John. Surtout qu'il travaillait en ce moment sur un projet apparemment très important, pour comme il le dit si bien _le développement d'une énergie primordiale pour la survie de la citée_ _et tout cela grâce à lui_.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le labo et partit innocemment en direction des quartiers de Monsieur le scientifique. La distance était assez courte, il se disait que Rodney avait sûrement dû demander à ce que son labo soit près de sa chambre, pauvres petites jambes.

Là non plus aucun bruit, pas de lumière. Si Rodney dormait, c'était normal mais John voulait quand même en être sûr. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et regarda par l'espace laissé sous la porte. Assez grand pour qu'il puisse constater que Rodney n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus. John avait des yeux de félins, la nuit et les petits espaces lui laissait un champ de vision encore plus grand que durant la journée.

D'ailleurs il préférait les missions de nuit, plus de suspense, de tension… Un vrai petit chat avec un croisement de castor (1) à ne pas négliger.

Il se demandait bien où pouvait-il donc être ! Il eu l'éclair d'un instant une mauvaise, très mauvaise appréhension. Et si il était à l'infirmerie, un problème avait dû survenir lorsqu'il travaillait dans son labo ce soir et puis… mais pourtant il n'avait rien vu d'anormal tout à l'heure en passant jeter un coup d'œil dedans.

IL fallait qu'il aille vérifier. Il commença à courir pour ne pas perde de temps à faire des suppositions abominables dans sa tête. Même si comme c'est bizarre l'infirmerie n'était aussi pas très lin des quartiers de Rodney. Il sait comment aménager son espace de survie visiblement.

°°°O°°°

Il entendait de loin quelques bruits signalant la présence de quelques humains. Visiblement là il y avait de l'activité humaine. Il s'approcha de la porte de l'infirmerie, il entendait des bruits de plus en plus proche. Il se disait qu'un blessé devait avoir terriblement mal aux sons qu'il pouvait percevoir. ET si c'était Rodney, il en avait déjà mal pour lui.

John essaya de tourner la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il réessaya avec pas plus de chance. IL se demandait bien pourquoi. Il tendit l'oreille sur le creux de la porte, les sons étaient assez délicats à entendre. Mais il n'avait pas mi longtemps à comprendre, il n'en revenait pas. Deux souffles bruyants, et tout le reste. Trop difficile à décrire pour lui, il n'en avait surtout pas l'envie.

Il partit en courant, il aurait battu le record de vitesse sur n'importe quelle distance lors d'une épreuve de course. Dans sa course, des larmes avaient commencé à lui couler le long des joues, ses yeux avaient commencé à emprunter une teinte qui tirait sur le rouge. Dans sa tête, rien n'était en ordre, tout se chamboulait. En une journée sa vie avait basculé deux fois. De l'étrangeté, de la joie, et puis paradoxalement, une douleur, une haine grandissait envers celui dont Rodney s'était entiché.

Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, pour son plus grand soulagement. Il rentra dans ses quartiers à la hâte, il claqua la porte et se jeta sur son lit. L'oreiller aura du soucis à se faire pour cette nuit.

**TBC**

(1) Alors ça lol, c'est paske quand je le vois courir avec ses petits baskets sans chaussettes et avec son espace de couteau à la ceinture (style ptit scout toujours prêt), et bah il me fait penser à un castor, écureuil, surtout dans _sanctuary_ quand il est dans le sanctuaire de Chaya et qu'il court en montant les escaliers à un moment…

Le personnage de John est très difficile à cerner je trouve, on ne le connaît que de 'surface', homme de courage, solidaire, blagueur mais le reste, tout ce qui se passe dans sa conscience, que nenni. C'est pour ça que je tire ses pensées vers Rodney, j'ai essayé de faire une analyse de l'intérieur du cerveau de John mais c'est trop dur, peut-être qu'avec le développement des prochaines saisons ce sera possible, je l'espère, il a du potentiel beaucoup plus qu'on ne veut nous le montrer je trouve. Fin de mon bla bla bla !

mélange pleure, humour… enfin j'ai essayé, je sais pas si c'est réussi, je peux pas avoir d'avis objectif pour ça. Enfin, j'ai réussi à faire pleurer sheppi, yes. Bah j'aime beaucoup faire pleurer mes personnages enfin LES personnages sniff………


	6. à toi, pour toi

Je suis une faible, je résiste vraiment pas à l'idée de mettre la suite, allez petite dédicace à VLU petite impatiente, ton compliment sur mon écriture m'a séduite…

J'avais commencé à écrire la scène à 'il' pour les deux persos mais en l'écrivant en me mettant à la place de Carson, je trouve que ça rend meilleur la scène et c'est beaucoup plus facile à écrire et vive le fantasme surtout lol.

Bonne Lecture

°°°O°°°

Métaphore du bonbon : on le déguste des yeux, on l'embellit de compliments sur sa beauté, on l'admire un petit moment mais la tentation est trop forte, après qu'on l'ai assez longtemps dévoré du regard, on le dévore tout court. On le suce avec douceur, on le conserve chaudement dans la bouche et le temps fait écouler le plaisir. On en goûte la saveur jusqu'au dernier moment, quand il s'est évaporé on en garde encore la douceur et le plaisir en souvenir.

°°°O°°°

On pouvait entendre le bruit des deux parties métalliques, de la fermeture éclair, s'entrechoquer. Elle couinait, grinçait le long du buste de Rodney. Il faut dire que je m'amusais à la descendre lentement, très lentement. L'excitation de Rodney se faisait sentir un peu plus bas. Je l'avais remarqué depuis un petit moment, Rodney se sentait tout gêné, il ne savait plus où se mettre face à mes yeux tout pétillants d'impatience, il regardait à droite à gauche mais je faisais tout pour lui faire redescendre le regard de l'autre sur 'Terre'.

Une fois que sa veste laissait entrevoir son torse, une de mes mains toucha avec douceur le torse du canadien.

Je rapprochais ma main pour la glisser autour de sa taille. Il frissonna instantanément, mes mains avaient la froideur d'un iceberg apparemment. Rodney se disait au fond de lui qu'il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela. Ce premier contact m'avais permis de voir l'étendue de l'envie de Rodney. Il semblait à la fois si timide mais on voyait qu'il en avait envie. Mais tout allait changer après cette nuit là euh… juste pour la timidité, l'envie devra elle rester présente pour toutes les prochaines fois si il y a…

°°°O°°°

Son regard était revenu au niveau du mien, je pouvais lire dans la lueur de ses yeux, l'envie. Ca m'avait renforcé dans mon idée que c'était bien avec lui et maintenant que je devais le faire.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi, je sentais son cœur battre à travers ma veste. Un bruit que j'aurais aimé entendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. L'entendre, le cœur de mon homme. Son moteur pour vivre, un son mélodieux rien à voir avec tout ceux que je peux entendre lors de mes consultations. Il était différent, son rythme était prenant, l'écouter me donnais une raison de me dire que l'homme avait une mission, il était venu au monde pour accomplir quelque chose de grand.

Mais je m'égarais dans mes pensées, Rodney m'avait déjà effleuré les lèvres quand je repris conscience que j'avais divagué. Sa bouche était suave, si particulière, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle m'attirait autant. Je la pris à pleine bouche avec délectation. Il me comprimais la lèvre supérieure, j'avais une légère sensation de souffrance. J'en ressentais une excitation encore plus grande. Il avait le don pour ça. Mon amant.

Ma langue n'en avait pas fini de jouer avec la sienne. J'adorais cette sensation râpeuse qu'elle procurait. Première fois que faire aussi mal me procure un tel plaisir, une tel bien-être.

J'entendis un vague bruit derrière la porte, le souffle de quelqu'un, je devais avoir rêvé.

Une de mes mains lui caressait toujours le torse côté gauche, je pouvais palper ses poignées d'amour, elles étaient si charnues, elles le rendait attendrissant. Mon autre main en était venue à lui caresser les cheveux, à la limite de les lui tirer. Le poil souple et luisant, il donnait goût à vouloir le mâchouiller délicatement de ces dents.

°°°O°°°

Toujours plaqués contre la porte de l'infirmerie, je n'en pouvais plus de le voir face à moi encore pratiquement tout habillé. Encore en train de l'embrasser avec fougue, je l'emmenais au fond de l'infirmerie dans un coin un peu plus intime. Il s'accroupit et s'allongea sur le sol, j'en profitais pour lui dégrafer sa veste complètement et la lui retirer. Son torse m'apparut, légèrement poilu mais ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas se sentir en perdition dans la jungle amazonienne.

Je le regardais avide de sensations pendant quelques secondes, et m'allongea de même à moitié sur lui. Son torse laissait apparaître des signes de chair de poule, que diable était-il frileux, ça me surexcitai encore plus.

Il avait commencé à chercher à me défaire la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon de ses mains baladeuses. En même je m'étais collé à son torse et lui effleurait un de ses tétons de ma bouche, je voyais bien que ma barbe de quelques jours le titillait, je continuais, j'adorais ça. Il avait eu son air pincé mais semblait aimé ça quand même.

Il arriva à trouver l'ouverture de mon pantalon. Il me caressait subtilement à travers le tissu mon pénis. J'en ressentais un tel plaisir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. C'était si plaisant. IL avait bien vu que à ce moment là j'avais commencé à respirer un peu plus fortement.

Il m'avait esquissé un grand sourire que je lui renvoyait en lui glissant mes mains le long de ses hanches, elles glissaient délicatement à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il n'avait toujours pas cesser son petit jeu au niveau de mon membre, j'en pouvais plus. Je ne savais comment lui dire, il jouait avec mes perceptions, _petit fougueux tu en recevras ma vengeance plus tard_.

Il décida enfin à m'enlever ma veste, j'avais les mains trop occupées pour le faire moi-même. Je pouvais enfin ressentir l'effet de sa peau contre mon torse, j'avais eu l'impression d'être en lui avant l'heure.

J'étais toujours coincé les deux mains sur ses hanches et je venais d rencontrer un obstacle ; son boxer. Il avait l'air assez moulant, mes doigts le tâtait un peu dans à l'aveuglette et je le sentis. Depuis le début je me demandais, maintenant je savais. Il était dans le même état que le mien à première vue, j'en étais ravi.

°°°O°°°

Je m'étais baissé le long de son corps, ma tête venait de croiser la boucle de sa ceinture. J'avais sorti mes mains de là où elles étaient et enlevait cet obstacle à ce que j'avais envie de lui faire. Son pantalon ne mit pas longtemps à être enlevé, j'étais excité, nerveux et troublé.

Un boxer noir apparut à mes yeux, il lui allait divinement bien. Maintenant quand je le regarderais dans les couloirs, je ne le verrais plus de la même façon, des moments de plaisir en vue.

J'entrepris délicatement de baisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. Et commença à lui embrasser son sexe. Je n'étais pas déçu de cette sensation si particulière. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, il se laissait faire depuis pratiquement le début, _quel profiteur_. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. Je continuais à le lui lécher avec ardeur et délice, son visage était assez expressif. Il poussait quelques cris plaisants. Il avait fermé ses yeux, le plaisir lui était trop insupportable, il n'avait encore jamais connu pareille sensation, maintenant il ne pourra plus s'en passer, il le savait.

Après ce long moment de stimulus solitaire malgré que j'ai quand même eu plaisir à lui procurer un si grand jouissance. Il me baissa tendrement mon pantalon et mon caleçon pour que je puisse prendre contact avec lui. Sensation étrange mais pas désagréable du tout, au toucher de nos deux membres, je m'étais retrouvé les yeux au niveau des siens, la gêné avait disparu. Je voyais qu'on pouvait se comprendre intérieurement.

°°°O°°°

J'en profitais pour approcher ma bouche de son oreille, comme si elle m'appelait à sa rencontre. Je pris un instant le temps de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, ne lui déplaisant pas il avait amorcé un rire. Et je commençais à lui léchouiller le contour de l'oreille puis son intérieur. J'adorais cette surprenante sensation, et j'étais en train de continuer ma petite promenade en lui embrassant, de mes lèvres lisses et douces, le lob de son oreille.

On dit que chez certaines personnes cette partie du corps est très sensible, que c'est une source d'où peu arrivé la montée en puissance du plaisir.

Je pouvais entendre sa réponse dans ma source auditive placée juste en dessous de sa bouche, je ne pourrais décrire ce cri limite inhumain, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir ressentir la même chose, j'espère qu'il se donnera à moi de la même façon.

°°°O°°°

La frénésie qu'avait provoqué la rencontre de nos deux membres, nous avaient littéralement enjoué. Je ne m'étais pas fait prié pour me retrouver dos à Rodney. Il m'avait pris les épaules entre ses mains qui commençaient à devenir moites, j'avais senti un effet d'humidité contre ma peau lors de sa prise en main de mes épaules. Il avait été assez ferme mais j'avais éprouvé aussi de la finesse, du tact dans son geste.

Il voulait assurément me faire plaisir à son tour. J'en avais une montée d'adrénaline d'avance. Il se rapprochait de moi, je le sentais. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qui faisait, j'avais une pointe de peur dans l'estomac.

Je pouvais maintenant percevoir le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur ma nuque qui en frissonnait. Ses mains au contact de mes hanches, je les ressentais un peu hésitantes, tremblotantes. Pour le rassurer, je m'étais retourné pour tranquillement le regard dans le blanc des yeux, lui dire que je l'aimais véritablement et le temps aussi de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres immobilisées de peur je le pensais.

Il me renvoya un large sourire en me caressant le côté gauche de ma poitrine à la limite du dos.

°°°O°°°

Cette sensation, toute nouvelle pour moi, n'était pas très agréable. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour me faire jouir de plaisir. Je le sentais me touchant la peau un coup sur deux. J'avais du mal au départ, je voyais bien enfin je sentais bien que mon visage grimaçait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pousser quelques cris parce que ça me faisait mal, oui ça me faisait terriblement mal. Je l'entendais me dire combien il était désolé au creux de mon oreille. A mon avis, il devait être très gêné de ce qui arrivait. Je lui insufflait avec tant bien que mal que ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y était pour rien. On était deux, c'était aussi de ma faute.

°°°O°°°

IL s'arrêta brusquement, il sortit de moi et j'entendais déjà le bruit de ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme cela, il m'était attendrissant, le voir pleurer me rendait triste aussi.

Je m'étais retourné et je l'avais vu se blottir au coin de la pièce à quelques pas de là où nous étions. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés posés sur ses genoux. Je le rejoignis, lui releva le menton de ma main, il me regardais le visage rempli de honte.

On aurait dit un gamin ayant fait un bêtise. Allant se mettre au coin pour s'auto punir. Je lui pris sa bouche avec la mienne et lécha ses lèvres pour les adoucir, le attendrire. Quelques gouttes de ses larmes étaient venus se déposer sur mon visage, elles parvinrent jusqu'à ma bouche, leur goût salé était délectable.

Je lui dit tranquillement que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour ça, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je l'aimais toujours autant et même plus. Je pris mon doigt et entrepris de lui sécher ses larmes de crocodile. Mes doigts étaient à présent humides, je les essuyais contre ma peau.

°°°O°°°

Pour le rassurer, je lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, il me remercia gentiment d'une caresse sur mon bras. Je l'aidais à se mettre debout, il avait apparemment les jambes un peu engourdies. Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui communiquer ma chaleur que j'avais à lui offrir ce soir. Il me serra de plus belle, sa tête contre mon épaule.

On resta un long moment dans cette position, j'avais l'impression vive que ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il devait avoir un trop plein de sentiment à partager depuis ces derniers jours et peut-être bien plus longtemps que cela. J'étais là pour l'aider et l'aimer. Il pouvait être en sécurité avec moi.

Je lui demandait si il voulait aller s'allonger, se reposer, je pense qu'il avait eu sa dose d'émotion pour ce soir, je ne voulais pas l'accabler davantage.

°°°O°°°

Je l'aidais donc à se rhabiller calmement et je fis de même. Nous sortions de l'infirmerie, je lui tenais la main. Je ne pensais même pas à ce que quelqu'un nous voit, d'ailleurs je m'en contrefichais. Nous échangions régulièrement des regards, il avait l'air plus détendu que tout à l'heure, ça me faisait plaisir à voir. Je n'aimais pas quand il se faisait souffrir, d'accord je le trouvais incroyablement beau dans ces situations là mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même.

Arrivé devant ses quartiers, je lui ouvrit la porte, il entra moi le suivant. Je l'aidais à s'allonger sur son lit, lui déposant au passage un rapide baiser à son initiative. Il me demanda de rester auprès de lui si ça ne me dérangeait nullement. Je lui répondit que non bien sûr, j'en serais même ravi. Il enleva sa veste et son pantalon et s'étendit de tout son corps sur son lit, je m'installa à ses côtés. Il me faisait de grandes sourires complices que je trouvais très beau, on se tenait toujours la main. Je commençais à la lui caresser avec tendresse et douceur. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, je l'observais, le contemplait avec délice. Il avait maintenant l'air si paisible, c'était un magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, je ma devais de le regarder. Je glissa ma main sur sa joue. Il était brûlant, il devait se reposer pour évacuer tout ce stress.

°°°O°°°

Je repensais vaguement à notre soirée, elle avait été unique et je m'en souviendrais toujours. Avant que à mon tour je m'endorme.

C'était ma première fois.

TBC 

°° Lemon forever °°

Une petite première pour moi, bizarre à écrire, pas si difficile que ça en fait (enfin moins que ce que je pensais), ça m'en laissera des souvenirs, enfin c'est fait à ma façon tout n'est jamais rose au pays de mes persos. Faut juste que ni papa, ni maman, ni petite sœur découvre ce fichier dans l'ordi ( paske ma ptite sœur avait découvert l'emplacement de mon dossier y'a pas longtemps, une fic slash jack/daniel qu'elle a lu depuis elle n'arrête pas de me chiner avec ça).

Je n'écrirais jamais un autre chapitre aussi long, profitez en… mddr je vous dis pas le temps que j'y ai passé mais c'était un réel plaisir. J'arrête sinon je vais m'auto complimenter, il manquerait plus que ça mais le pire c'est que j'en suis capable alors j'attends vos reviews pour ça enfin si vous voulez critiquer aucun problème.


	7. bonheur, évasion lointaine

Le soleil venait de se lever, des rayons lumineux parcouraient la pièce à travers l'épais rideau qui tenait compagnie à la grande baie vitrée durant la nuit.

Carson était le premier à se réveiller, il avait passé la nuit à osciller entre le sommeil et l'observation de son ami.

Ces moments lui avaient permis de s'interroger, de réfléchir, bref de faire le tour de la question. Après cette soirée passée, au combien émouvante, bizarre, mais pleine d'émotions. Il commençait à voir Rodney d'une autre manière, il essayait de le comprendre, il voulait assuré au mieux son rôle de véritable ami.

Enfin, pendant qu'il dormait encore, il devait se sentir serein, à l'abri des misères de la vie.

°°°O°°°

La nuit avait été dur pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. La seule fois où il avait pu réussir, il s'était réveillé après avoir un maudit cauchemar. De ceux qu'on déteste, non pas à cause d'eux-mêmes mais pour leur impact. Traduisons par : sale nuit en perspective niveau dodo.

Et comment ne pas ressasser tout ce qui nous chamboule l'esprit dans ces cas-là. Le temps semblait très long, la vision d'une nuit sans fin, encore une. Il en avait profité pour essayer de se vider l'esprit et non se prendre encore plus la tête avec ses objets de conflits intérieurs. Cela l'avait apaisé un peu, il se sentait un poil mieux.

Les larmes avaient fait place à de la morosité, une sensation un peu bizarre. On ne sait plus si le mieux c'est de continuer à pleurer ou aller de l'avant pour se sentir à nouveau bien. Les repères ne semblent plus les mêmes.

On ne peut parler de cette sensation trouble sans en avoir déjà vécu une.

Mais maintenant, le matin à l'aube d'après la luminosité qui s'échappait à travers la pièce, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Il semblait avoir réglé une partie du problème. Enfin il l'espérait, il verrait bien le moment venu.

_Je dois aller de l'avant. J'en ai personnellement besoin, c'est une nécessité pour continuer à travailler avec eux avec lui_, John.

°°°O°°°

Il avait commencé à gigoter de droite à gauche. Les paumes des mains s'agitant sur ses yeux fermés. La lumière devait déjà commencer à le gêné ou alors il prenait l'initiative avant d'avoir ce problème qui vous brûle les yeux mais au moins vous réveille rapidement et énergiquement.

Il commençait à ouvrir les yeux non sans mal. Sa première image fut celle de Carson allongé près de lui qui s'était vaguement assoupi, le sommeil lui avait manqué un peu cette nuit. Rodney le regardait l'air confus, un peu honteux mais aussi avec un sourire qui exprimait bien le fait qu'il était moins malheureux que hier enfin avant.

Il se trouvait trop démoralisateur, la joie de vivre n'était pas son fort en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement à prendre appui sur la bonne humeur quasi permanente de Carson. Il devait se ressaisir. Grâce à lui et au temps, il pense qu'il pourrait y arriver. Tout le monde à le droit de vivre heureux au moins une partie de sa vie.

Il approcha son corps de celui de Carson, lui frôla l'épaule de sa main, il approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait presque toucher sa peau avec son nez. Carson ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et eu un sursaut oculaire accompagné d'un ravalement d'air synchronisé.

Rodney affichait un sourire malicieux, il semblait d'humeur assez rieur ce matin, Carson ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. Ils échangèrent un baiser bien long témoignage de ce qui se produisait entre eux ces derniers temps.

Carson avait décidé de faire l'impasse sur une petite discussion à propos d'hier soir vu la bonne humeur de Rodney ce matin-là. Il trouverait bien un moment plus propice pour lui en parler.

°°°O°°°

Elizabeth avait convoqué la team one (1) du projet atlantis pour un petit briefing suite à une future mission. Ils étaient donc tous réunis dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Teyla, Rodney, Carson, John et bien sûr elle.(2)

Rodney et Carson se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, John était observateur, Teyla avait l'air passionné par ce qu'Elizabeth était en train de raconter.

…

Elizabeth :' Vous irez donc sur P4X712 pour aller sécuriser notre nouveau site alpha comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, depuis que le dernier à été découvert par les wraiths, il nous en fallait un nouveau.'

Quelques têtes ronchonnaient à l'idée de devoir partir en mission, l'atmosphère calme de la cité et la jovialité qui y régnait n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à certains. Sauf John qui se disait qu'un bon bol d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien mis à part le fait qu'il devrait aussi supporter la présence ses coéquipiers, un coéquipier.

Enfin rien de tel que le dépaysement pour aller mieux, et se dégourdir les jambes vers l'inconnu. Il essayera de faire abstraction de tout.

°°°O°°°

L'arrivée sur la planète s'était faite sans tracas. A première vue, elle paraissait calme et inhabitée depuis un certain temps. Mais elle n'en était pas moins belle pour autant.

Vue sur une grande prairie à la couleur verte éclatante, parsemée de milliers de fleurs jaunes dorées. Quelques vergers complétaient ce magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Et le ciel était d'un bleu vert étonnant, jamais l'équipe en avait vu un comme celui la. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une immensité rocheuse blanchâtre sur ses sommets.

John s'était arrêté de marcher pendant un petit moment pour apprécier ce que la nature avait pu offrir à ses yeux. Il se dit qu'il était tombé sur la planète qu'il avait imaginer intérieurement pour se détendre, se reposer même si il n'en oubliait pas moins la mission, assez facile à ses yeux.

John était accompagné de Teyla, Rodney et de quelques autres soldats. Un groupe réduit n'ayant à faire face à rien de trop dangereux. Mission de routine comme il les appelaient.

°°°O°°°

John avait formé des groupes pour être plus efficace et perdre le moins de temps possible. Enfin, il prendrait bien quelques minutes avant de rentrer sur atlantis pour contempler encore une fois le paysage.

Teyla était partie seule de son côté, elle s'aurait se défendre en cas de problème, il n'y avait aucun doute. Les quelques soldats étaient eux aussi partis de leur côté, Rodney ne supportant pas trop la présence de militaire trop nombreux. Logiquement, il s'était retrouvé seul avec John. Il était trop peureux, pas assez vigilant pour assurer sa propre sécurité.

Teyla était partie vers l'est, John et Rodney avaient choisi la direction opposé. Ils devaient tous se retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit vers de la stargate.

Ils avaient commencé par traverser l'immense champ verdâtre qui s'était présenté à eux. John entendait régulièrement Rodney râler et marmonner des insanités dans sa barbe. A chaque fois John effectuait un petit sourire ironique que par chance Rodney ne pouvait pas voir. Il précédait John par mesure de sécurité et des questions d'orientation aussi, Rodney n'aurait pas fait un fin scout aux yeux du militaire.

La conversation entre les deux hommes allait bon train. Rodney restait fidèle à lui-même. John essayait de se concentrer, il en voulait à la fois au canadien et voulait aussi lui dire. Dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'en abstenait. Pour ne pas compliquer les choses, où peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Après la belle traversée de la prairie, ils avaient atteint l'entrée d'une forêt. Les pins qui y séjournés étaient d'une réelle splendeur ainsi que leur taille. Quelques dizaines de mètres au minimum. Et l'air sentait bon ce parfum boisé et frais que la nature aime tant partagée. Rodney avait eu un air un peu surpris en levant la tête et en voyant l'immensité des arbres qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux.. John, lui, avait trouvé cela merveilleux. Force et beauté réunies.

TBC 

(1) je ne savais pas comment les appeler.

(2) Ronon n'est bien sûr pas encore assez complice avec l'équipe pour assister aux réunions. Oui, saison 2. Comme ça les persos ont crée des liens plus forts entre eux.

ps : Pour moi Rodney est plus un personnage visuel que narratif (grâce à david grand dieu), alors je trouve vraiment dur de le décrire dans ses attitudes, ses mimiques.


	8. complicité dans la forêt

Je te dédicace ce chapitre Charlie, parce que j'en ai envie, je fais ce que je veux, je suis l'auteur et que j'adore ton petit côté fofolle que je découvre (la boulet attitude, ça je la connais déjà par cœur) et pour ton regain pour le MCSHEPP !

Et une envie folle de vous dire merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews….. je ne le dis jamais assez !

Bonne lecture

°°°O°°°

John racontait à Mckay une nouvelle petite blague-histoire tout en continuant à sillonner la forêt qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre et épaisse.

Rodney rigolait, l'air moqueur, derrière le dos de Sheppard.

« Quoi, elle est très drôle ma blague. Pendant ma dernière mission le major Lorne et même le sergent Bates l'ont trouvé très…tordante. »

« Je n'en doute pas, elle relève sacrément le niveau des précédentes. »

John se retourna et dessina un sourire plus que exagéré en direction de Rodney. Et il reprit tranquillement le chemin. Mais ne s'empêcha pas de marmonner : « T'as du bol d'être un p'tit ange. »

Rodney n'avait heureusement rien entendu. John avait un don pour que sa voix se transforme en un murmure très mélodieux quand il parlait.(1)

°°°O°°°

Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais John avait remarqué que Rodney avait l'air de souffrir. Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'ils marchaient et il ne s'était pas aperçu de l'état de fatigue du Canadien. Intérieurement il s'en voulait, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui pendant le trajet. Il avait réfléchir encore et encore et avait perdu la notion du temps. Si Rodney lui avait parlé, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il s'en voulait vraiment.

Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il était derrière lui, avec lui alors que toutes ses pensées allaient vers lui justement.

Il avait envie de se faire pardonner. Il savait que Rodney s'en contrefichait peut-être mais il en avait besoin pour se sentir plus rassuré. Moins tortueux avec lui-même.

« Vous voulez qu'on fasse une petite pause ».

« Ce serait pas de refus. J'attendais que vous arrêtiez de vous prendre pour un marathonien. Moi j'en peux plus de tout ces voyages très longs pendant les missions. C'est le boulot des militaires. »

« Un peu de sport de temps en tant, ça peut pas vous faire de mal. »

« Je suis un scientifique, je dois garder mes forces pour des découvertes plus importantes que de simples balades à rallonges en forêt. »

John avait sortit une gourde de son sac et avait avalé une gorgée de son contenu. Il l'a tendit amicalement à Rodney. Celui-ci l'avait littéralement arraché des mains du militaire, il était à bout de souffle, la gorge sèche depuis déjà quelques kilomètres. Etonnant qu'il n'ai pas piqué une petite crise pour ça avant , d'ailleurs.

Il en avala aussitôt une gorgée qu'il recracha presque instantanément.

« Mais, mais…qu'est ce que vous avez mis dedans ? »

« Oh, juste une petite goutte de rhum pour me donner un peu de courage pendant les missions. »

Rodney faisait une drôle de tête, il semblait énervé et inquiet à la fois. Qu'allait-il boire en attendant ! Même pour faire demi-tour maintenant, il ne tiendrait jamais le voyage jusqu'à la porte.

John était encore plus embêté que tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas prévu ce petit problème là. Il essaye de trouver quelque chose en fouillant dans ses poches qui pourrait remonter le moral de Rodney. Il sortit une barre chocolatée multicalorique de l'une de ses poches arrières. Il l'a tendit au canadien avec un air de désolation sur le visage. Rodney lui réprima un petit merci que John trouvait touchant. Mais il était toujours énervé contre lui-même et ses maladresses.

Il se leva, fit un petit tour des environs en attendant que son ami récupère un peu. Il ne pouvait pas rester en face de lui sans avoir la grande envie de vouloir lui parler de ce qui lui occupait l'esprit ces derniers temps.

Il retourna à leur petit bivouac de fortune après avoir gentiment faire le tour du petit sentier entre les arbres. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose.. enfin mieux ne valait pas y penser… il était déjà assez mal dans sa peau en ce moment, penser à ça serait suicidaire.

°°°O°°°

Il s'assit plus près de Rodney qu'il ne l'avait été avant de partir. Celui-ci était mi allongé par terre la tête sur un tronc d'arbre posé sur le sol en guise d'oreiller. Ses yeux était clos. Il semblait en paix avec lui même. John se disait qu'il devait tout simplement être heureux avec ce qu'il semblait vivre ces derniers temps (2).

Il n'osait pas le réveiller brusquement, il s'approcha délicatement et sans bruit près de lui. Il guettait le moindre bruit alentour qui pourrait déranger le sommeil de Rodney. Arrivé à hauteur de celui-ci, il lui effleura avec douceur l'épaule comme pour le réveiller mais en ayant l'envie de ne pas l'en extraire violemment et même pas du tout. Si seulement ils pouvait restés dans ce cadre idyllique et cette scène là un long moment.

John arrêta son geste. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il s'installerait près de lui à le regarder dormir le temps qu'il faudrait à Rodney pour être en forme.

Ces temps-ci, il était devenu plus sensible envers les gens. Il avait découvert cette partie de lui qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. La situation ne s'était aussi jamais produite pour qu'il se dévoile de telle manière. C'est fou ce que l'on peut changer en un rien de temps. Tout bascule sans qu'on en soit coupable consciemment.

Il continua de le regarder avec admiration. Comme un type comme lui pouvait susciter autant d'engouement auprès de certaines personnes. Comme si tout s'offrait à lui naturellement. Il en avait de la chance parce qu'il faisait cet effet là malgré lui, il ne le provoquait pas consciemment. C'était dans son caractère, sa façon d'agir, de vouloir repousser les rapports humains et autres communications mais ça produisait son effet inverse.

Il finit par s'endormir à côté de lui à force de penser à lui et d'y repenser, il s'était assoupi. Pour mieux en rêver sûrement.

°°°O°°°

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée depuis que les deux hommes avaient entreprit leur 'balade'. Rodney était le premier à se réveiller, il avait maladroitement ouvert un œil pour se rappeler où est ce qu'il se trouvait.

_Encore cette satanée planète._

Il avait fait le tour de l'endroit où il se trouvait de son regard. Il finit les yeux rivés sur John qui était allongé à côté de lui, la tête légèrement sur son torse. Il se disait que les militaires n'étaient pas aussi surhumain qu'ils le prétendaient. Plus de résistance physique, mon œil. C'était des hommes comme les autres. Comme lui… enfin non comme les autres.

Lui se sentait un peu à part. Bien sûr, il était constitué de chair et de sang mais psychologiquement parlant il se sentait un peu à part. Il n'avait jamais ressenti les émotions humaines auparavant et quand il s'en était découvertes, elles étaient spéciales. Aimer un homme, était spécial pour lui. Ca n'avait pas la même résonance que d'aimer les filles. D'ailleurs c'était Un homme et pas Les hommes.

Ca avait son importance. Il se sentait plus attaché à cette personne. Il pensait à sa seule expérience. Aucun point de comparaison possible. C'était dur de se demander comment c'était avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Etait-ce si différent ? Ou alors les sentiments amoureux étaient-ils toujours les mêmes ?_

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense trop à cela mais il ne pouvait s'en détourner. Après sa nuit avec Carson, une nuit ratée. Et il le pensait, de par sa faute. Il avait douté. Douté de son habilité au niveau des relations humaines. Ca l'avait un peu travaillé. Il y repensait beaucoup, bien sûr sa rencontre avec Carson et leur relation lui était bénéfique mais il se demandait si ça ne coinçait pas un peu.

Depuis qu'il doutait, il s'était posé des milliards de questions. Lui aussi. IL était bien sûr très heureux en apparence mais en regardant en dessous de cet aspect, il semblait un peu pris au piège. Cela de devoir être heureux tout le temps. Il se devait de ne pas être trop en état de détresse, morosité. Il devait être un élément stable pour eux deux. Il ne sait pas si il pourrait assumer ce rôle. Ca avait l'air de lui paraître un poids pour ses épaules déjà bien chargées de responsabilités au sein de la citée. Même si ce n'était pas sur le même plan émotionnellement, c'était une tâche comme une autre à ses yeux.

Un poids. Oui, plus il y pensait, plus c'était un poids pour lui. Il pesait les pour et les contre. Il voyait bien sûr l'occasion de créer plus qu'une amitié avec une autre personne quelqu'un qui lui était cher, ce n'était pas le premier venu en plus. Il pensait aux bons moments qu'il passerait en sa compagnie, les bonnes soirées, pouvoir parler avec lui encore plus que lorsqu'ils étaient amis. Mais d'un autre côté, il devrait faire face à nombre d'inconvénient.

Il y avait déjà pensé juste avant et même très régulièrement. C'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Les contres. Ca lui obsédait les pensées. A le voir on aurait pas cru mais…

°°°O°°°

Il regardait depuis un petit moment John. Son coéquipier et par la suite logique des choses, ami. Il dormait. Visiblement d'un sommeil profond. Sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait un peu gêné par la situation. Une mèche de ses cheveux lui caressait légèrement le torse à cause d'un petit filet de vent qui se promenait dans l'air. Il ne trouvait pas ça si désagréable. Plutôt incongru.

Mais avec sa petite et nouvelle période 'love' du moment, il voyait les choses de manières différentes. Tout lui semblait plus humain. C'était bête à dire mais lui ressentait ça de cette manière. Humainement. Si simplement. Si normalement enfin dans la limite où aimer une personne du même sexe pouvait l'être.

Seulement là, il s'en fichait totalement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui était comme qui dirait apparue. Elle lui susurrait des idées Où était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer ce qui se passait dans sa propre conscience. Il en appréciait les paroles en tout cas. Il perdait pied. Ses pensées, ses sentiments se chamboulaient.

Il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Parce que faire du mal à Carson lui serait insoutenable. Mais voilà maintenant, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait envers quiconque, il ne saurait le maîtriser, le contrôler.

Il en eu même quelques larmes en pensant à son premier amour. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours revenir vers lui, sans un mot. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se disait que ça ne regardait que lui. C'était égoïste, il en était conscient mais il le pensait. A ses yeux, ça pouvait être une preuve, le moyen de savoir si ses choix étaient judicieux. Non plutôt, si il avait vraiment envie de cette vie-là avec tout les compromis à faire. Ces côtés négatifs qu'il n'avait pas du tout soupçonné mais qui avaient commencé à prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Il ne pouvait pas être rationnel. Trop de pensées lui venait en même temps. Il ne se sentait plus être maître de sa vie.

Il fallait qu'il le tente. Encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille bien aussi ! Il avait intérêt.

Cette ouverture sur lui-même l'avait transformé. Il en voulait de plus en plus. Chaque nouvelle expérience, il voulait la tenter. Pour voir. Il le fallait à tout prix. Pour lui, sa survie, son état mental.

Mais il avait une faiblesse. Le contrôle. Il était si faible devant certaines choses. Sa faiblesse lui dictait sa conduite. Il devait impérativement la suivre. Il voulait vivre comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

°°°O°°°

John ouvrit enfin son regard sur le monde extérieur. Il ne bougeait pas, il sentait qu'une paire d'yeux l'observait. Il pouvait ressentir la pression d'un regard posé sur lui. Sa vue restait pourtant fixe, droite devant.

L'atmosphère était assez étrange. Comme si une connexion télépathique s'était établie entre eux deux. Ca semblait tout naturel.

John tourna finalement la tête vers Rodney. Il avait un peu d'appréhension en travers de la gorge. Son regarde de côté montait le long du corps de Rodney passant de la vue des es jambes à celle de son buste, il pouvait maintenant apercevoir le col du T-shirt du canadien. Et ressentir encore plus intensément les yeux du scientifique rivés sur lui mais qui semblaient vouloir se détacher de l'emprise que John leur offrait.

Bientôt la rencontre fut inévitable. Peur, angoisse, incertitude se lisait sur leurs deux visages respectifs. Ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient, ils ne savaient pas où ça les emmenait. Ils le voulait, un point c'est tout.

°°°O°°°

D'un geste accéléré Rodney se retrouva devant la bouche de son ami. Ca venait de lui, de Rodney. John n'en revenait pas. Une larme s'était dessiné sur le contour de son œil. Elle n'attendait qu'une permission pour pouvoir ruisseler, sillonner le visage de son possesseur. Elle attendait.

Rodney avait baissé les yeux, il contemplait les douces lèvres du militaire. Il les avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Elles semblaient à la fois fines et douces. Deux petits morceaux de carambar à déguster, apprécier, à l écher.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. _Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ! _

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il vivait l'instant présent. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Après, …après il verrait bien. Il allait pas se faire la morale dans un moment pareil. Il ordonna intérieurement à sa conscience de la mettre en veilleuse.

°°°O°°°

John se retrouvait le regard plongé entre les cheveux de Rodney. Il les avait si souvent imaginé à sa portée. C'était si irréel. Il voulait être sur que ce qu'il vivait, il le vivait vraiment, pas un de ces rêves qui nous bousille le moral à notre réveil.

Il prit sa main et l'approcha des cheveux du scientifique. Il ressentait leurs souffles sur sa main. Une brise de vent les avaient fait danser. Quelques mèches lui effleurèrent la paume de la main. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête au pied. Tout cela était en fin de compte bien réel. Un sourire nerveux se dessina sur les traits de son visage.

Rodney le dévisageait un poil amusé. Il était toujours concentré sur les lèvres du militaire. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Ses yeux allaient de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Ces allers-retours incessants se faisaient de plus en plus rapidement et instinctivement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du colonel.

Quelques secondes d'immobilité furent nécessaires pour réaliser. Deux paires de lèvres collées sans un mouvement. Juste le contact chair contre chair. La chair nue. Naturellement douce. Les lèvres commencèrent à se réanimer. Les morceaux de douceurs s'entremêlèrent dans un silence absolu. On n'entendait que le clapotis de la peau contre la peau.

John commença à s'amuser à mordiller la lèvre supérieure de Rodney. IL lui aspirait le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Un parfum laissé secret qui ne se dévoilait qu'à son compagnon de voyage.

Senteur exotique et légère odeur des pins environnants se mélangeaient. Un éclat d'essence se créait entre les deux hommes.

°°°O°°°

Baiser sucré, baiser salé. La larme de John se laissa glisser le long de sa joue et s'interposa entre les lèvres des deux amis. Une nouvelle saveur accompagnait leur jeu.

Rodney la lécha de sa langue sur le haut des lèvres de John. L'aspect rêche de celle-ci picota la peau du militaire. Il en profita pour caresser la douce chevelure du canadien. Un peu en bataille, c'est ce qui faisait leur charme. Sa main était descendue jusque qu'à l'extrémité de la chevelure en haut du cou. Et il entremêlait ses doigts à rebrousse poil pour espérer sentir une force s'en dégager.

Rodney avait de nouveau reposé ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Leurs langues s'étaient enfin rencontrées dans un tourbillon sans fin. John s'amusait à la mordiller de ses dents pour l'embêter.

Il en redemandait presque. Rodney s'était pris au jeu.

Chacun cherchait à surprendre l'autre. L'envie de faire vivre une expérience unique à l'autre.

John eut une idée. Il se défit de l'emprise des lèvres de son ami et lui murmura une petite suggestion.

« Je crois avoir entendu le bruit d'une source ou d'une cascade d'eau non loin de là en me promenant tout à l'heure, tu veux qu'on y aille faire un tour. Tu dois avoir terriblement soif depuis le temps, je m'en excuse. »

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement accompagner ses paroles. A proximité de ses oreilles, il en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Rodney rougit. Si anodin, mais si touchant. Il amena sa main à sa joue pour essayer de garder cette sensation en mémoire, de l'imprégner sur sa main.

Ils croisèrent à nouveau leurs regards. Une dernière fois avant de se lever.

°°°O°°°

John se releva en premier encore tout émoustillé et tendit sa main à son ami qui l'attrapa avec envie, force et douceur.

Ils partirent de leur petit lieu de 'véritable découverte' et commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, leur main toujours enlacées l'une dans l'autre.

TBC 

Reviews or not review, what is the question !

(1) C'est le cas tout le temps, sa voix est un réel plaisir à entendre, on dirait que les mots frôlent très légèrement sa bouche avant qu'il se mette à sortir des sons. Bah oui, il parle quoi, je sais mais je trouve que pour lui c'est très différent.

(2) N'oublions pas qu'il est un peu au courant pour le mcbeckett ! sniff

ps : j'ai essayé d'insérer un peu de dialogue, mais c'est pas mon fort !

je me rends compte que c'est un peu méli-mélo tout ça j'étais pas totalement moi-même quand j'ai écrit ça (une pointe d'alcool dans le sang) !

Y'aura une troisième partie, c'est tellement prenant comme histoire


	9. escapades nocturnes

Tout d'abord merci à toutes vos reviews. Si vous aimez alors je suis heureuse à mon tour.

Je sais ça fait carrément des lustres que j'avais écrit le chapitre précédent mais avec le bac et le début des vacances j'étais passé à une humeur mcbeckettienne alors écrire la suite de mon mcshepp c'était un peu impossible psychologiquement. Maintenant je suis un peu entre les deux mais mcbeckett powaaa quand même !

IL a quand même fallut une panne internet ce soir pour que je m'y mette ce soir alors on dit merci qui ! (même si ça 'ma énervée pas mal au début).

Et je dois dire que lire _les liaisons dangereuses_ (De Laclos) ça m'aide beaucoup dans le romantique, une vraie passion pour moi ce livre !

J'en connais une qui va sauter au plafond, petite harceleuse va mdr !

J'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : vous voulez du lemon, c'en est un pur et dur

PS : j'espère juste que vous aviez pas mis ma fic au oubliette au moins :  

Bonne Lecture 

°°°O°°°

Leurs mains étaient toujours soigneusement entrelacées, les deux amants avaient besoin de garder le contact. Ce contact. Ils pouvaient ainsi mieux réaliser les faits passés. Se dire que c'était arrivé. Pas un de ces rêves que l'on croit tellement vrai qu'une fois sorti de son sommeil, on regrette que ce ne soit pas réel. On a pu avouer quelque chose qui nous tenait à cœur et l'espace d'un instant on hésite. On se dit que oui, c'est arrivé. Et puis le doute s'installe. On réfléchit ; _non c'est pas possible, mais si, mais non_. Pour eux, pas de doute, ça avait eu lieu.

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans cette forêt à l'apparence silencieuse, très silencieuse. Un calme réconfortant y régnait. Le canadien avait le regard posé sur ses pieds. Il comptait ses foulés, une à une. Bien sûr il était moins stressé que tout à l'heure, une fois le premier pas et le plus délicat moment passé, mais il ne savait que faire. Le contempler bêtement, un sourire niais accroché à son visage. Lui parler comme à son habitude, ou simplement regarder droit devant soi. Penser à aller de l'avant, eux. Non, il avait préféré baisser la tête, signe de honte ? De trahison envers quelqu'un ?

John l'avait observé depuis leur départ du bivouac, il voyait bien que son ami-amant avait quelques difficultés à assumer.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin et plaqua avec délicatesse le torse de Rodney contre l'arbre qui se tenait le long du chemin. De la surprise se lisait dans ses yeux mais il trouvait cela excitant à la fois. John lui pris les lèvres et ne s'en détacha pas pendant un très long moment.

°°°O°°°

Leur sieste de l'après-midi leurs avaient complètement fait perdre la notion du temps. La nuit allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, les sortant de leur moment câlin. Ils devaient se trouver un abri pour la nuit même si ils n'allaient pas avoir très sommeil. Ils arrivaient bien à tuer le temps. Et puis leur escapade à la chute d'eau pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Une bonne douche matinale leur ferait le plus grand bien.

A deux pas de là, ils trouvèrent une grotte bien assez grande pour pouvoir y loger juste une nuit. Assez spacieuse et haute même si un nid douiller plus exigu de les auraient pas dérangé au contraire. Ca sera l'occasion de passer un autre bon moment ensemble pour discuter, se connaître encore mieux que les proches amis qu'ils étaient auparavant.

John eu le réflexe de prendre quelques morceaux de bois sur le chemin menant à la grotte. La nuit risquait aussi d'être froide enfin dehors… Les idées pour se réchauffer ne manquait pas de se dessiner dans l'esprit du militaire. La bonne vieille méthode quoi ! Faudrait-il que l'intéresse soit consentent.

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'abri, Rodney alla directement se glisser au fond de la grotte pour prendre ses marques et surtout s'assurer de sa sécurité en cas d'attaque d'animaux dans les bois (1). John en fut amusé, le canadien le remarqua et lui imposa un regard qui en disait long. Pour se faire pardonner, le militaire posa tout son paquetage sur le sol poussiéreux et alla directement rejoindre le scientifique à ses côtés. Il s'assit les jambes allongés et amena directement sa main sur la joue de Rodney. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille pour se faire pardonner mais Rodney s'en souciait guère, il connaissait les habitudes du militaire et s'en amusait même. Ses réponses énervées et ses regards fusilleurs étaient justes là pour faire regretter les rires sarcastiques du Colonel.

Et ça marchait à chaque fois, enfin depuis cet après-midi c'était encore plus plaisant. Mieux valait un baiser qu'une bonne vieille tape sur l'épaule ou un sourire en coin.

John continua ses caresses aimantes et embrassa à nouveau le scientifique. Il le fit vaciller à Terre dans la poussière. Mais les deux amis amants ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde. Leurs lèvres se pouvaient, ne voulaient plutôt plus se détacher. Les aimants ça se décolle pas facilement. Rodney avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce moment, de toute façon il faisait déjà bien sombre dans le fond de la grotte. Sheppard se retourna sur le côté laissant à McKay le plaisir de ne plus respirer le sol terreux.

°°°O°°°

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux très proches, ils s'étaient auto-encerclés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour encore mieux sentir la proximité de leurs deux corps. Dans un élan Rodney enleva la veste du militaire et la lança à l'autre bout de la grotte. John ne se retrouvait plus qu'avec son T-shirt manches courtes noires très près du corps , ce qui rendit Rodney que plus excité par la situation.

Sheppard trouvait cela bien amusant, il se félicitait même de l'attitude de son ami. Il s'était imaginé ce moment-là de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à avoir des pensées plus que 'normales' pour son camarade.

Ils continuèrent leur baiser plus que fougueux. Chacun répondant à l'appel de lèvres de l'autre. Le petit jeu pouvait durer longtemps, très longtemps. Rodney commença à caresser délicatement le bras du militaire, il voulait pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de son corps s'en extirper. Un petit vent avait envahit la grotte le rendant très frileux.

Ses mains commencèrent à se faire sentir brûlante, il les posa sur les joues de John qui profita lui aussi de cet instant pour se réchauffer aussi. Ce dernier entreprit aussi d'ôter la veste du scientifique malgré son refus.

John lui murmura à l'oreille : « Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas très vite faire abstraction de la froideur de l'air ! »

A ces paroles, Rodney se laissa faire sans broncher. Des petites marques de froid jonchaient ses bras, John les lui réchauffa presque automatiquement en les glissant autour de sa taille. Le canadien s'en sentait que plus rassuré et aimé.

Tout en douceur John retira le T-shirt de Rodney. Petit à petit le torse de celui-ci apparut aux yeux du militaire. Pas très musclés, un rien grassouillet mais on aurait dit qu'il avait gardé sa peau de bébé. C'était très mignon, John en avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Le scientifique le regardait ne sachant pas comment prendre la remarque de celui-ci. Il en acquiesça un sourire pour ne pas mettre Sheppard dans l'embarras.

A présent le canadien était couvert d'une terre marron sur tout le long de son dos, John le lui frotta pour l'enlever et ses mains arrivèrent jusqu'au bas du dos de son ami. Il resta un moment à lui caresser ses petites poignets d'amour si craquantes. Cet homme était décidément un don du ciel pour tout les rêveurs romantiques.

°°°O°°°

Rodney appréciait cette sensation. Il aurait voulu la ressentir indéfiniment. Rester dans cette grotte indéfiniment. Il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Dès demain retour à la dure réalité. Celle qu'il avait construite dans sa vie de tout les jours. C'est-à-dire Atlantis, sauver des gens, l'équipe, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Carson !

Ah oui Carson ! Comment avait-il pu faire pour l'oublier. Aussitôt son nom pensé, il se remit à culpabiliser de ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment même dans cette grotte. Carson lui avait donné tout son amour, d'abord celui d'un ami quand il était dans la tourmente puis celui d'un être aimant. Sa première expérience n'avait pas été une réussite mais il l'avait vécu avec lui. Carson. John n'avait été pour lui qu'un compagnon de voyageur jusqu'alors. Carson avait été tout ce qui lui avait permis de survivre sur la cité. Bien sûr ses activités de scientifiques lui prenaient le plus clair de son temps mais sans ses petits moments d'amitié et de dialogues avec l'écossais il ne serait pas encore en vie en ce moment. Enfin peut-être plutôt dans un état de paranoïa et de détresse beaucoup plus grande.

Il était en train de trahir son meilleur ami. Il le savait, John n'en savait absolument rien par contre. Il le savait mais difficile de refuser un tel moment de bonheur partagé. Il réfléchirait à tout ça après. Comme il le fait toujours dans ses agissements. D'abord tenter réparer le problème, puis contrôler si tout fonctionne bien.

Espérons juste que l'expérience sera moins douloureuse que la première…

°°°O°°°

Ils continuaient tout deux la découverte du corps de l'autre. John avait enlevé ses chaussures pour imiter Rodney et ainsi s'entrelacer mutuellement les pieds. On faisait venir la chaleur de là où on le pouvait. Et aucun des deux ne s'en plaignaient bien au contraire.

Le scientifique ne portait plus que son pantalon gris assez moulant, John était encore bien trop habillé au goût de son ami. Il entreprit de lui défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Sheppard le retira petit à petit en se frottant contre Rodney.

Pantalon pour l'un, boxer et T-shirt pour l'autre, le mise à nue ne faisait que commencer.

Le canadien ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux sous-vêtements du militaire. Un boxer noir, tout ce qu'il aimait en matière de lingerie masculine. Il se fera un plaisir de lui enlever un peu plus tard. Les deux amants se rapprochèrent entre plus et une petite série de baiser s'en suivit. John fut le premier à capturer les lèvres de son ami. Elles étaient d'une telle froideur qu'il ne devait de les lui réchauffer. La chaleur de sa bouche s'infiltra dans celle de l'autre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour s'enlacer mutuellement. Un goût sucré et acidulé s'en échappait. Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu un très long moment.

Pendant ce temps là leurs mains n'avaient pas été inactives, John caressait toujours la chute de reins de Rodney et celui-ci avait entreprit de descendre un peu plus bas. Il pouvait sentir l'élastique du haut du boxer de son amant. Il remonta un peu ses doigts pour faire glisser le T-shirt du militaire le long de son torse. Un peu velu.

Ils durent interrompre un instant leur baiser, pour laisser filer le sweat du militaire, ce qui leur parut une éternité. La prochaine fois il le déchirera (2). Ils reprirent instantanément leurs activités buccales. Mais John trouvait injuste d'être le seul à se retrouver en toute petite tenue, il déboutonna à son tour le pantalon du scientifique et en tira d'un coup sec la braguette. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de pantalon, commençant à caresser l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Celui-ci n'y était pas insensible au contraire. Et deux fois plutôt qu'une. Le militaire continua donc ses activités internes. On pouvait lire du plaisir et un peu du gêne sur le visage de Rodney.

°°°O°°°

Celui-ci c'était mis à commencer son activité chouchoute. Une petite balade dans les doux cheveux du militaire et un petit léchouillage d'oreille. Diable, il avait les plus belles oreilles de la galaxie. Si elfiques et sensuelles. Un rêve pour ce petit accro. Etonnement les cheveux de John ne contenait aucun gel, c'était du 100 naturel, qui l'aurait cru ? C'était encore plus plaisant au toucher. Moins accrocheur.

Le pantalon de Rodney laissa place à un joli caleçon digne d'un geek dans son genre. John se jura de le lui retirer le plus rapidement possible. Il le devait, pour lui et pour lui lol… Rien de pire pour lui faire redescendre son taux de plaisir en un instant. Les rayures rouges et bleues n'étaient pas du tout sont truc.

Il releva donc ses yeux un instant et rencontra le regard de son ami. Tout deux eurent un petit rire léger à cette occasion. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir un rendez-vous plus que galant sur une planète inconnue. Surtout lui !

Rodney continuait son exploration de la tête de Sheppard, après le cheveux place à son objet fétiche, les oreilles. Il dessinait le contour de l'une d'entre-elle de son index. Le cartilage étant une partie très sensible du corps humain, John n'en dérogea pas à la règle et ressentit quelques frissons de plaisir le parcourir. Il n'avait jamais cru que l'objet de ses malheurs de jeunesse de la part de ses petits camarades pourrait un jour lui faire le plus grand bien. Le scientifique approcha ses lèvres de la joue du militaire et commença à lui déposer quelques bisous. Tous plus proche de son oreille les uns des autres. Il avait fait glisser son index qui se retrouvait au niveau du lob de son oreille à présent. Il s'amusait à lui tripatouiller le petit bout de peau doux et sensible. Il murmura un petit mot doux à celui-ci et commença à lui embrasser le haut du cou juste derrière son objet fétiche.

John était un peu perplexe et médusé par les activités bizarroïdes de son ami mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas renier le plaisir que ça lui procurait. Il se laissa donc faire. Et c'est pas Rodney qui allait s'en plaindre. Il continua donc son approche et finit par mordiller le bord de l'oreille de ses dents. John eut un petit cri au début mais la douleur laissa place très rapidement à l'envie que ça dure, que ça dure.

Les petits extras de Rodney se finissant après maintes minutes, John recommença à penser au caleçon de son ami. Ce coup-ci, il ne rit qu'intérieurement de peur de vraiment fâcher le canadien.

Ses mains parcoururent d'abord le torse et les tétons puis descendirent jusqu'au nombril. Il s'amusa un peu avec mais ne tarda pas à descendre encore plus bas. Le caleçon de son cher ami était vraiment très ample comparé à son boxer. Rodney voulait sûrement se sentir à l'aise plus qu'autre chose. John devait prévoir plus pour les rencontres féminines intergalactiques, depuis son arrivée dans cette partie de l'univers il n'en était pas à ses premières conquêtes.

°°°O°°°

Une fois à hauteur de l'objet de ses amusements, il glissa ses deux mains de part et d'autre des hanches de son ami et les laissa glisser délicatement le long de celles-ci. Rodney ressentit une petite gêne comme la première fois. Il se demandait même si c'était la première expérience de ce genre pour son amant ou non. Il lui poserait la question dans un moment plus approprié. Pour l'instant, place au plaisir.

Une fois infiltrées sous son sous-vêtement, il commença à émettre un gémissement. Puis plusieurs, il essayait de contrôler sa respiration mais ça en était difficile. Il se laissa finalement aller à ses envies n'essayant même plus de contenir sa joie. John se félicitait de sa petite gâterie. Voir la tête que Rodney affichait était un immense bonheur pour lui. Il en profita pour lui glisser un magnifique baiser sur le bas du ventre. Descendant petit à petit. Il en profita pour lui retirer son immonde bout de tissu.

Rodney se sentit tout à coup bien nu. L'air frais venait de le ramener à la réalité. John le remarquant, il continua ses petites activités sous la ceinture.

Le canadien avait l'air de ne pas avoir pris son pied comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être était-ce la première fois !

Il arriva à un stade de saturation, difficile d'avoir plus de plaisir qu'il en avait en cet instant-là. John le remarqua et lui apporta le coup final, magistral. Rodney pouvait sentir son corps bouillir de toute part, prêt à imploser d'un moment à l'autre. Comme quand un EPPZ se trouve en surcharge, menaçant de faire sauter toute la citée.

Il relâcha petit à petit sa respiration haletante. Entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Il croisait le regard du militaire qui pouvait lire un immense remerciement dans les yeux de son ami. Ils venaient de partager quelque chose de sublime pour tout les deux. John pouvait s'en féliciter grandement.

°°°O°°°

Il n'était qu'à peine remis de ses émotions que tout deux enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, corps moites d'une bonne transpiration, que John continua de nouveau à embrasser Rodney. Celui-ci n'était absolument pas contre. Son amant lui avait procuré un tel plaisir qu'il voulait à son tour le remercier comme il se devait.

Baiser plus que passionné après ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils se dévoraient littéralement les lèvres. Baiser un peu plus bestial, de la transpiration goûtait sur leurs deux visages. Faisant frissonner l'air frais qui les entourait.

Rodney plaqua John l'espace d'un instant au sol pour lui faire goûter la sensation de terre sur son dos déjà bien humide. Des cailloux lui transperçait l'épaisseur de peau, il commençait à avoir mal. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter pour autant. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pouvait se sentir vivre pleinement. Exister pour quelqu'un.

Il se releva et Rodney plaça délicatement les mains dans son dos. Elles étaient devenues marrons, il s'amusa à les aplatir sur le torse du militaire. Deux belles marques, signe ancestrale de tribu indienne. Il était en quelque sorte son petit héros à lui.

Il sillonna le reste de son torse pour s'arrêter sur un obstacle bien moulant. Il pouvait observer à travers les tumultes qu'avait engendré leurs récentes activités. Il entreprit de lui enlever, le salissant par la même occasion. Quand bien même ça n'avait déjà été fait. John le lança de la pointe du pied pas bien loin devant lui. On y laissait beaucoup de force à vouloir prendre du plaisir ou plutôt à en donner pour le moment.

Rodney fut amusé de la situation. Son amant en dessous de lui, une petite gêne dans le regard. Le scientifique lui lança à un doux regard pour le mettre un peu plus en confiance. Son partenaire ne pouvait qu'en être sous le charme, difficile de résister à ses doux yeux.

°°°O°°°

Amusé l'instant d'après, John sentit ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Il donna un dernier bref baiser à son ami, lui frôlant à peine les lèvres et se retourna sur le ventre bien gentiment.

Rodney commença d'abord par l'étreindre de ses bras, lui encerclant la poitrine. Il apposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami sentant avec délectation le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux.

Il lui murmura quelques mots rassurant à l'oreille et essayait de ne pas penser à sa première tentative ratée même si il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il commença son entrée délicatement, pas besoin d'y aller comme une brute. Surtout pas, c'était un moment de plaisir à partager pas une course contre la montre. Il continua donc au même rythme, étant à l'écoute de la moindre expression de douleur de la part de son amant. Tout avait l'air de se passer sans peine ni cri.

John avait bien eu quelques pensées douloureuses et même physique au début mais rien de très important. Avec lui, son ami y allait comme un ange. Il savait prendre soin à ce qu'il faisait. C'était quasiment un Dieu de la discipline.

Rodney accéléra quelque peu le rythme, de quoi ravir son compagnon. Il commençait déjà à ressentir quelques pensées de plaisir intense et par même son membre ne pouvait trahir ce sentiment. Il le traduit par une petite série de râle qui venait tout droit du cœur. Ce qui ne fit que ravir le canadien un peu plus.

Plus le temps se consommait, plus les cris de John se faisait aimants. Il se demandait à chaque seconde si c'était possible de se sentir encore plus en joie et l'instant d'après il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cette question.

Une impression de chaleur les entouraient depuis un long moment, la moiteur de leurs corps qui se touchaient continuellement leur donnait accès à un état de plénitude complet. Ils étaient au nirvana. Indétrônable de leur nuage blanc.

Leur échange se finit dans une force immuable voit crescendo. John se laissa porter jusqu'à la fin. Puis il baissa la tête entre ses épaules pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il mit un certain temps à reprendre ses toutes émotions. Rodney en avait profité pour se glisser à côté de lui et il l'enlaça de plus bel dans ses bras. Tout deux corps nus face à face, l'un contre l'autre. Ils fermèrent sous peu leurs yeux remplit de passion pour partir dans un autre monde, celui du rêve.

Alors ça vous plait toujours autant les lemOns ? lol

TBC 

(1) les bons vieux réflexes d'un geek en perdition lol

(2) si prochaine fois il y a lol


	10. réveil découverte

Chapitre plus court que les autres je crois bien mais pas forcément moins intense...

**Bonne Lecture °0**

Le soleil se levait apparemment très tôt sur cette planète. Il devait être au bas mot 6h et nos deux compères n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de récupérer de leur nuit.

Rodney fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Les idées bien emmêlées il se leva la mine grognon à la vue de l'aveuglante luminosité qui émanait de l'entrée de la grotte où ils avaient passé la nuit. Et quelle nuit ! Il se rappelait de tout, affreusement de tout ! Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Carson ». Il le murmura à demi-mot.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ne pas être satisfait de la folle nuit qu'il venait de passer dans les bras du militaire. Comment oublier ! C'était impossible ! Nier qu'il avait pris du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait eu l'occasion auparavant, c'était contre nature.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon qui dormait visiblement encore à point fermé. _Tête d'ange _qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en le regardant. Il décida d'aller faire un petit tour dehors pour s'éclaircir les idées, il en avait grand besoin.

°°O°°

L'obscurité que lui apportait la forêt l'aida à se sentir plus à l'aise au contact de la lumière. Il ne râlait plus. Et se souvient que John avait parlé d'une soi-disant cascade ou fontaine d'eau la veille. Il partit donc à sa recherche, le sens de l'orientation inné qu'il se disait posséder n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui ce matin. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec des buissons de petites baies rougeâtres après un long moment de marche. Il essaya de revenir sur ses pas mais peine perdue, la terre était trop sèche pour garder trace d'un quelconque passage. Néanmoins il trouva le point d'eau, derrière deux grands pins sûrement centenaire ou même millénaire. La botanique n'est pas vraiment l'amie du scientifique (1).

Il s'accroupit sur une petite avancée de terre qui bordait le petit marais, son reflet illuminant la surface de l'eau. Un rapide brin d'eau très frais inonda son visage, l'espace d'un instant il sentit ses idées s'éclaircirent et décida de s'asseoir un petit moment. Il contempla les rayons du soleil qui balayaient le calme plat de l'eau, deux petits cailloux à la main pour s'occuper sans ses petits joujoux de technologie qui lui manquaient déjà tant. Faisant semblant d'esquisser un sourire quand il regardait son image se refléter dans l'eau.

_Carson, Carson, Carson, …. John !_

Deux personnes qui comptaient énormément dans son cœur depuis un moment, surtout un plus que l'autre mais une nuit pouvait changer la donne. Passer de la profonde solitude invivable au partage de sentiments si vivants et inoubliables avec deux personnes. Pas une mais deux. Le hic du siècle pour lui qui n'avait jamais à proprement parlé eu de choix si difficile et douloureux dans la vie à faire. Il l'a prenait comme elle venait et n'avait pas le choix avant. Pas de question à se poser, tu vis, tu vis.

Perdu dans son flot de pensées qui devait l'aider à être plus lucide, et tant qu'à faire à choisir. Il sentit deux bras lui encercler les épaules et un baiser se poser délicatement sur sa bouche. Relevant la tête, il vit la mine plus que réjouit de John arborer un sourire intimement chaleureux. Il avait compris que ça n'allait pas être tout de suite qu'il pourra avoir un moment avec soi-même.

Il lui répondit également par un sourire, Sheppard trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un heureux garnement comme cela et il adorait. Il s'assit juste derrière lui histoire de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Et ils continuèrent leur petit échange de bisous câlinés. La mine inquiète de Rodney avait disparu des traits de son visage, il prenait du bon temps tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, le temps passait sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Se retrouvant tantôt allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tantôt étalés de tout leur corps juste leurs deux mains liées pour ne pas perdre le contact de l'autre. John s'était retourné sur le côté en direction de son ami pour pouvoir discuter tout en l'admirant, lui le regard fixe contemplant le ciel bercé par la seule voix de son compagnon. Il fermait les yeux de temps à autre pour mieux apprécier la musicalité des paroles qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

John eut une petite idée en tête, un petit rire malicieux sortit de sa bouche. Rodney rouvrit automatiquement les yeux surpris par l'attitude de John qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder le scientifique avec un regard désireux. Il avait une envie à l'esprit, ils allaient la partager.

John se releva rapidement et tendit sa main vers celle de son amant, celui-ci toujours aussi curieux de savoir quelle pensée avait encore pu avoir son ami. Depuis la nuit dernière, il pouvait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout à n'importe quoi qu'il aimait d'ailleurs plus que tout !

Le militaire eu un petit regard en direction de la source d'eau qui s'offrait à eux depuis tout à l'heure, Rodney ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il eut même un petit rire joueur aux coins des lèvres qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

Sheppard commença à se déshabiller, les chaussures en premier puis son T-shirt encore tout marron de terre et Rodney suivit le mouvement ne manquant pas de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur le torse toujours aussi suave de son homme. Arrivé au déboutonnage de son pantalon, le scientifique s'approcha de son militaire et lui déposa quelques baisers dans le cou et sur les joues tout en commençant à lui caresser le haut du dos. Poitrine contre poitrine, avec le petit brin de vent qui s'agitait, à l'orée des arbres, ils frissonnaient tout les deux de froid et d'envie, augmentant les sensations que chacun pouvait ressentir à travers l'autre.

Dans un puissant mouvement d'excitation, ils se retrouvèrent à terre. Rodney avait senti le contact du sol dur sur son dos et avait émis un fort cri douloureux que John avait essayé d'apaiser par quelques baisers au niveau de son torse. Ça n'avait pas déplut au scientifique mais qui sentait encore l'effet désagréable sur les os de sa colonne vertébrale. L'eau allait lui soigner tout ses bobos.

John continua quand même son exploration du corps de son ami, trop paresseux pour devoir se relever à nouveau. Il arriva à son nombril et entreprit de le savourer avec insistance sentant bien l'effet que cela produisait un peu plus bas à son amant.

Rodney se décala tranquillement des griffes de son ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester par terre une éternité et ne se détachant pas des lèvres de John il se releva lui faisant apparaître une petite mine grognon. Heureusement leur baiser continuait avec ardeur, leurs deux langues se chevauchant avec insistance. Ils n'arrivaient jamais, à se lasser des lèvres de l'autre, toujours une saveur à y découvrir toujours une petite flamme à essayer de garder allumer.

Rodney lui agrippa sauvagement la lèvre supérieur de ses dents et il entendit un petit râle de la part de John, _diable que c'est excitant _qu'il se disait. L'eau commençait à encercler leurs deux corps, un peu fraîche au début mais ils arrivèrent vite à se réchauffer l'un l'autre. S'amusant comme de vrais gamins n'ayant pas encore dépassé le stade de l'enfance (2), ils se perdirent encore une fois dans le temps qui n'avait plus vraiment de sens à leurs yeux depuis très longtemps.

°°O°°

Sentant le soleil au zénith dans le ciel, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher de la cascade d'eau qui leur devait offrir une atmosphère plus ombragée (3). L'eau y coulait avec force et abondance, le contact entre la surface de l'eau plane et le débit d'eau de la cascade offrait à nos deux amis des petites gouttes d'eau fraîche sur leurs deux corps enflammés.

John perçut du regard comme une présence derrière la cascade d'eau transparente. Curieux, il s'approcha de celle-ci, se faisant asperger d'eau fortement et n'oublia pas son ami qu'il tenait encore par la main. L'échange buccal avait dû être interrompu, il s'en voulait un peu mais quelque chose l'intriguait. Avide de curiosité, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller y regarder de plus près et tout deux passèrent à travers le rideau d'eau glacial et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté dans un long couloir rocheux qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

**TBC**

(1) voilà pourquoi ça à coupé court avec Katie Brown, on peut pas être un génie en tout.

(2) il manque plus que le coin-coin jaune en plastique et ils arrivent au comble de l'extase.

(3) le stock d'huile de coco contre le soleil à été épuisé la veille au soir apparemment...


End file.
